El tiempo sin ti
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Pequeño final alternativo de "El tiempo a solas" ¿Que hubiera pasado si todo en realidad hubiera sido un sueño del Logan 10 años después? ¿Cuales serian sus reacciones? Descubranlo :D


Hola a todos.

Vengo con mi primera sorpresa.

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron su review… pero sobre todo a un lector anónimo que fue el que tuvo el review número 60 y a strellita93 quien fue la número 61.

EarthBird, por supuesto que saque esa frase de mi saga favorita (Harry Potter), estoy en Fanfiction y si voy a escribir ficción de fan… pues mínimo que sea buena XD

Esto está ubicado en el final de la historia, es un final alternativo algo un poco… diferente.

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**El tiempo sin ti.**_

* * *

-Solo una pregunta más.- dijo Logan al ver que comenzaba el amanecer.

-De acuerdo Logie, ya casi me tengo que ir.- Declaro Kendall.

-Ven, vamos a ver el amanecer juntos y luego… la pregunta.- dijo Logan caminando junto con Kendall para el borde del balcón.

Comenzaron a visualizar como los rayos del sol comenzaban a brotar, dejando la luna y las estrellas poco a poco más y más atrás, haciendo que la noche se comenzara a sentir solo un recuerdo.

Kendall y Logan recargaron sus brazos en la protección del balcón y luego se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?- pregunto un curioso Kendall.

-Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?- dijo Logan seguro de sí mismo y dándole una sonrisa a su amado rubio que este correspondió.

-Si, esto es un sueño… ¿pero quien dice que esto no pasó en realidad?- contesto Kendall haciendo que Logan se sintiera bien por todo, sintiéndose de una forma libre y fuerte sabiendo que podría recuperar su vida, no importaba el tiempo, él lo lograría.

-Te extrañare Logie.- dijo Kendall abrazando de nuevo a Logan, ahora con la noticia de la despedida.

-Yo también lo hare y mucho… pero ahora actuare de forma diferente.- dijo Logan muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Te amo.- dijo Kendall

-Yo también te amo.- contesto Logan para luego darse un beso lleno de ese amor y cariño, mientras el solo comenzaba a salir con mayor velocidad y empezaba a golpear los cuerpos de Logan y Kendall indicando que todo había acabado, que los chicos después de todo, se separarían tal vez por mucho tiempo, tal vez no.

* * *

Logan se despertó de golpe y miro para la ventana.

-Jamás te olvidare Kenny.- dijo Logan mientras se levantaba para la ventana de su habitación, y la abría de par en par, dejando que los rayos del sol abrazaran su cuerpo y sintiera los brazos de Kendall sobre el… tal vez solo fue una sensación.

Ahora Logan se sentía completo de nuevo, tal vez Kendall no estaría con el de nuevo, pero eso ahora no importaba mucho al saber que el rubio también lo extrañaba y que dentro de un tiempo volverían a estar juntos.

-¿Qué es lo que hare primero?- se preguntó Logan mientras buscaba ropa desesperado y se comenzaba a cambiar.

-¡Ya se! Visitare a James y Carlos, los extraño mucho.- dijo Logan mientras se vestía rápidamente. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, una camisa de mezclilla color azul y se puso un largo abrigo de color negro que abrocho con los botones y luego con el cinturón… si estuviera viviendo hace 10 años, Carlos le diría que parece espía.

-¿Dónde es su nueva casa?- se dijo Logan, no recordaba donde era la dirección.

Busco en uno de los buros algo que le indicara donde vivían sus antiguos mejores amigos, que quería ver de nuevo y restablecer toda esa amistad que ahora estaba en el olvido.

Después de un buen rato de estar buscando, encontró un pequeño papelito arrugado y doblado, al parecer era de una libreta, era tan solo un trozo.

Lo empezó a desdoblar para leer su contenido:

_Logie, esta es nuestra dirección, búscanos si necesitas algo, estamos también aquí en Minnesota._

_Con cariño Carlos y James._

Logan memorizo la dirección para luego guardar el papel en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, por si olvidaba la dirección y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

-Creo que no desayunare… tengo que bajar algo de peso, pero la verdad no tengo nada de hambre.- dijo Logan riendo para sí mismo y sintiendo la emoción de volver a ver a Carlos y James.

Salió rápidamente de su casa y comenzó a caminar por la aun mojada calle, por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

El sol daba sus hermosos rayos y la ciudad estaba llena de mucha agua por las calles, por lo que el reflejo que daba el líquido, era sensacional.

Cuando caminaba por la calle en donde vivía, muchas caras lo veían algo sorprendidas o extrañadas… era la primera vez que salía por gusto y tal vez muchas personas le tenían algún miedo.

Sin que le importara mucho siguió camino para su destino durante un muy buen rato. La casa donde vivían ahora James y Carlos no estaba muy lejos… pero tampoco muy cerca, pero nuestro amigo prefirió caminar, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, quería disfrutar de la leve brisa en su rostro, del olor que se producía después de una lluvia y del imponente solo que lo miraba con esplendor y tal vez se sentirá mejor si realizaba todo de esa manera.

Después de media hora, llego a la casa de sus antiguos amigos y ahora esposos. Miro el lugar por fuera y la casa era el doble, tal vez el triple que la suya y también era de dos pisos, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Logan.

Dudándolo un poco, llamo a la puerta tocando el timbre. Estuvo un largo tiempo así y nadie respondía por lo que decidió darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta que…

-¿Logan?- dijo una voz que había salido de la puerta.

-¿Carlitos?- dijo Logan quien se dio la vuelta y observo a Carlos que estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa de color guinda, además de un mandil algo sucio de color azul.

-¡James! ¡Tienes que venir ahora!- grito Carlos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?- dijo James mirando a su esposo con algo de enojo que simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Logan para que el más alto del grupo lo pudiera ver de nuevo.

-¡Logan!- dijo James mientras caminaba para su amigo y le daba un fuerte abrazo. James estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y una camisa de color blanca. Para la sorpresa de Logan, ninguno llevaba un abrigo.

James lo abrazo con cariño y enseguida lo hizo Carlos quien ensucio el abrigo de Logan con algo de harina.

-Lo siento mucho… pasa Logie, quedarte a desayunar con nosotros.- ofreció Carlos algo avergonzado por haber ensuciado a su antiguo amigo pero feliz porque lo estaba viendo por primera vez desde hace muchos años, tal vez 5 contando el día de la boda.

James y Carlos dirigieron a Logan por su casa que simplemente era muy grande, se podría decir que una mansión. En la casa se podía sentir un calor tremendo… Logan descubrió que el lugar estaba equipado con calefacción.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial para desayunar?- pregunto Carlos a Logan mientras los tres hombres caminaban a la cocina de la casa, que estaba unida con el comedor.

-¿Qué estas preparando?- pregunto Logan algo curioso.

-Hot cakes.- contesto James.

-¿Seguro que fuiste mi amigo de toda la vida? ¡Es mi desayuno favorito!- dijo Logan alegre, los dos morenos que ahora eran marido y… marido estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que Logan estuviera visitándolos y que estuviera tan feliz, no se mostraba una pisca de tristeza o nostalgia. No, ahora en Logan lo que inundaba era la alegría y la paz.

Carlos solamente le dedico una sonrisa a Logan.- Tienes razón Logie.- contesto el moreno de pequeño tamaño.

-No es por ser indiscreto pero… ¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto descortésmente James.

-La verdad es que… los extrañaba chicos.- dijo Logan abrazando a los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y dejando escapar unas leves lagrimas

-Nosotros también lo hacíamos Logan.- dijo Carlos con un tono dulce.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no comemos?- dijo James quien se limpiaba unas lágrimas con una de las mangas de su camisa al igual que los otros dos chicos.

James y Logan se sentaran en la mesa, mientras que Carlos terminaba de hacer los hot cakes.

Carlos les sirvió a ambos chicos de comer en un plato y otro para sí mismo para luego sentarse con sus dos amigos y comenzaron a comer.

-Logie… ¿Qué te motivo a venir?- pregunto Carlos con intriga y sabiendo muy bien que el pálido no actuaba de alguna forma al menos que alguien lo convenciera.

-Seré sincero con ustedes… tuve un sueño y ahí estaba Kendall…- empezó Logan mientras sus dos amigos lo miraban con atención olvidándose de su comida.

-El sueño era diferente a los demás, sentí a Kendall en realidad conmigo, no como en mis sueños normales.

En este sueño, a diferencia de todos los que he tenido por los últimos 10 años, Kendall me hablaba y me decía todo lo que había pasado en realidad, lo que sentía y como quería que viviera.- dijo Logan y Carlos y James lo miraron algo incrédulos.

-Puede que solo haya sido tu subconsciente…- empezó James.

-O tu imaginación…- dijo Carlos.

-Yo sé que fue real… además me dijo que en su sueño él se había suicidado y ahí terminaba… no hay forma de que yo me enterara de eso si ustedes dos no me lo hubieran contado, cosa que no hicieron.- refuto Logan y enseguida Carlos y James comprendieron que el del sueño era el verdadero Kendall.

-Entonces…- dijo Carlos.

-Me pidió que reconstruyera mi vida, que volviera a verlos, que algún día nos volveríamos a reencontrar y que ese día sería el más feliz para los dos.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa y una mirada que se perdió en el tiempo.

Logan regreso de su pequeño transe, pues un ruido, el timbre de la casa lo volvió a este mundo.

-¿Quién será?- dijo James algo desconcertado.

-Tal vez sea Leonard.- dijo Carlos contento mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la habría.

-¿Quién es Leonard?- dijo Logan algo desconcertado.

-Ese es Leonard.- dijo James señalando a un hombre de la misma edad de los chicos, era alto, de cabello rubio y de ojos… azules.

-Logan se quedó impactado por tal persona y solo lo podía mirar con la boca abierta.

-Hola, soy Leonard.- dijo el hombre acercándose a Logan y dedicándole una sonrisa, al parecer también estaba igual que Logan.

-Y yo soy Logan, mucho gusto.- dijo Logan tomando la mano de Leonard y darse cuenta que tal vez su próximo amor estaba más cerca de lo que él creía.

* * *

Lo sé, estuvo algo chafa (bien mexicano XD)… pero pues esa era una de mis sorpresas, pronto tendrán la próxima, tal vez mañana.

Dejen su review y…. ¡YA!

Se despide de ustedes…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
